Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey (MySims)
Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey appears as a lifeguard in the PC version of MySims. He appears to take his job very seriously and is obsessed with safety. He has short blonde hair, a swim cap, bushy eyebrows, small brown eyes, sunscreen on his nose, and a lifeguard outfit. Profile As a young boy, Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey idolized TV's teenage superhero Hydro-Lad. Little Tad would run all over the place in his swimsuit and water wings screaming Hydro-Lad's famous catch phrase: "Time to Hydrate Evil!" He dreamed of a heroic life saving Sims and fighting evil on the great oceans of the world, and now he runs the local pool! Try to forgive him if he seems to take his job a little too seriously! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: First Rule of the Pool, store your valuables somewhere away from the water. Can you make me a Locker, little fish? Requirements: '''Sculpture with 4 Soccer Ball and 2 Puppy '''Reward: '''Decorative - Flipper's Favorite Surfboard, Bathtub - Whale '''Hint: Have you been to the desert, little fish? I heard there are all sorts of things buried just beneath the sand. Thanking Dialogue: Thanks, little fish! Now I have a place to store my sunscreen, my pool toys, and my spare whistles! Task 2 Description: Second Rule of the Pool, never introduce excess dirt! I need something that keeps folks clean… Requirements: '''Sink with 4 Tiger and 2 Sunflowers, Bathtub with 4 Tiger and 8 Sunflowers '''Reward: '''Decorative - Towel Rack, Pool Blueprint '''Hint: Tigers are the same color as sand. It would be hard to spot one under the sand, eh little fish? Thanking Dialogue: You did great, little fish! I can't wait to scrub myself clean and apply a fresh layer of sunscreen! Task 3 Description: Third Rule of the Pool, swimming should be fun! Little fish, can you help me make a super duper fun pool for everyone? Requirements: '''Pool with 16 Pinwheel and 4 Clubs '''Reward: '''Decorative - Inflatable Palm Tree '''Hint: In a far away Garden I hear Pinwheels grow on trees! Have you seen any Pinwheels on trees, little fish? Thanking Dialogue: Super duper, little fish! You can be the first Sim to jump off the diving board! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hi there, little fish! This seems like a nice town, but it's too hot! Wouldn't you like to cool off by swimming in a Pool? Accept move-in *Super duper, little fish! I'll wait here while you build me a Pool House! I need more sunscreen before I go outside… After you build house *He will give you the Locker sculpture blueprint after you build his house for his first task. *The Pool House looks super, little fish! Can you help me get it ready for the Grand Opening of name's new Pool? Request for more stuff *The more Fun we make the Pool area the more Sims will want to visit and take a swim! Star Level 3 *Don't you just love whistles, little fish? They're so shiny! *Fifth Rule of the Pool, Sims wishing to take snapshots in the Pool Area need to ask permission! *Fourth Rule of the Pool, never go swimming without a life guard on duty. Fortunately for you, I'm always here! *It's been a whole ten minutes since I last applied my sunscreen, I better put more on... Star Level 4 *Have you ever seen a Sim perform a Fancy Dive? Hang around a Pool long enough and I bet you will! *Sixth Rule of the Pool, if you're going to use the diving board, make sure there are no Sims below you. *Things are going swimmingly all thanks to you, little fish! Star Level 5 *Eighth and Final Rule of the Pool, is to always follow ALL of the rules! *Seventh Rule of the Pool, no food or beverages are to be consumed anywhere near the Pool. *Some Sims say the Hot Tub is best, but I like the Pool myself. Best friend *You're Super Duper, little fish! I'll loan you my swim-cap and a spare pair of water-proof shorts any day! Best friend reward *Flipper's Outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs